


小白布 穿花衣

by KakoiClaudia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoiClaudia/pseuds/KakoiClaudia
Summary: 在线体验白布换装小游戏
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	小白布 穿花衣

※

“啊，牛岛，有件事想麻烦你一下。”

“怎么了，泷之上？”

放学铃声打响后，牛岛正准备去参加训练，同班的红叶一路小跑着赶在他走出教室门前叫住了他。

“排球部是不是有个二年生二传，头发是樱粉色的那个？”

“啊，你是说白布吗？”

“应该就是他！是这样的……最近摄影部准备组织一个赏樱季的拍摄活动，之前去看比赛的时候我就看中了那位白布同学，所以……能不能拜托你帮忙问一下他愿不愿意来当模特？”

红叶双手合十向牛岛作出“拜托”的手势，同时用满怀祈求的眼神注视着他。

“我明白了，今天训练的时候我问问他。”

“太好了！麻烦你啦，牛岛。”

※

“白布，有件事想拜托你。”

被「牛岛前辈居然有事要拜托我」这一巨大惊喜突然击中，白布不禁神情为之一亮。

牛岛尽职尽责地把刚从红叶那里得知的摄影部活动向白布转述了一番，白布的表情逐渐由最初的跃跃欲试转为疑惑不解。

“我？去当模特？”

“嗯。泷之上是摄影部的副部长，具体情况我不太清楚，不过她的眼光应该不会有错，她说请你务必赏光。”

听完牛岛的一番话，白布一时间陷入了「摄影部活动关我什么事」和「牛岛前辈难得拜托我一定不能错过这个机会」两种想法的天人交战之中。

白布脸色变化不定，时不时抬头瞥一眼默默杵在原地等待答复的牛岛，最终不想让前辈失望的念头占据了上风。

“我知道了，既然牛岛前辈这么说的话……那我就试试吧。”

此时的白布绝对不会想到，这一试，就成了一段孽缘的开始。

※

“白布——门口有人找——”

疑惑于谁会在午休时间特意过来找自己，白布走出教室，发现一个面生的女生正倚在墙上等着他。

“你是？”

“喔，是白布同学吧？突然来找你真是不好意思，我是泷之上红叶。”

看到白布的那一刻，红叶明显眼前一亮，笑眯眯地朝他挥挥手。

“泷之上……摄影部的副部长？”

白布皱了皱眉，随即回想起前一天牛岛提过的那个名字。

“没错，你已经从牛岛那里听说了关于模特的事吧？谢谢你愿意赏光。我今天过来主要是想跟你打个招呼，顺便说一下当天的具体安排。”

「你的“主要”和“顺便”是不是搞反了……」

看着白布一脸兴致缺缺的样子，红叶不以为意地笑笑，一伸手从口袋里掏出了卷尺，在对方面前轻轻晃了晃。

“还有就是……拍摄那天需要麻烦你换上和服，服装由我来准备，所以需要给你量一下尺码。现在有时间吗？”

这个要求倒是有点出乎白布意料之外，不过既然已经答应当模特，自然也就没有理由拒绝。他点点头，跟着红叶就近找了一间空教室。

※

“之前我就想说……樱粉色的头发真漂亮啊。”

原本正站在白布身后为他测量衣长和肩宽，红叶忽然停下了手上的动作，细细欣赏起了对方的头发。此时从窗户透进来的光线正好照射在发丝之上，使之闪耀着引人目眩的光泽。

红叶出神地越凑越近，鼻尖几乎都要贴上白布的后脑勺，甚至不自觉地轻轻嗅了几下。

“洗发水的香味……好好闻。”

在红叶说出这句话的同时，白布仿佛一只受惊的猫一般原地弹了起来，捂着后脑勺转身用看变态似的眼神瞪着她。

“啊，抱歉，一不小心。”

「这是能用“一不小心”来解释的行为么？？？」

装作没看见白布充满质疑的眼神，红叶握着卷尺再次一步步向他靠近。

“乖~乖~到姐姐这边来，再量一下袖长和裤长就好啦。”

“前辈，别对我用对小孩说话的语气。”

白布不满地皱眉，仍旧谨慎地站在原地不愿靠近。

“这可不是对小孩说话的语气。”

“？”

“这是对小动物说话的语气。”

“……”

趁着白布陷入无语沉默，红叶三两步上前。这次她倒是没再做出什么惊人之举，麻利地量完袖长和裤长之后就收起卷尺和用来记录数据的笔记本。

“那就下周见咯，白布同学。”

红叶趁白布不备以迅雷不及掩耳之势伸手揉乱了他的头发，留下这么一句话后，迈着轻快的步伐飞速逃离了教室。

「？？？！！！」

寂静的教室内只剩下顶着鸡窝头的白布黑着一张脸无语凝噎。

※

经历了量尺码事件之后，白布脑内已经警铃大作，隐隐意识到这位泷之上前辈似乎是个应该规避的危险人物。然而他终究不忍辜负牛岛前辈的嘱托，在拍摄活动当天，白布还是不情不愿地来到了摄影部。

“白布同学，欢迎！到这边来吧。”

白布一进门，正在跟部长说话的红叶立刻眼尖地发现了他，挥手招呼他过去。

“快看，结月，这就是我之前跟你说过的那个美人二年生。怎么样？让他来当模特，绝对人比花娇吧。”

红叶一脸得意地向部长展示着身边的白布，丝毫没有注意到当事人本人的脸已经黑得像锅底一般。

深知红叶秉性的部长向白布投以同情的眼神，体贴地岔开了话题。

“时间差不多了，红叶，让大家先带着模特去换衣服吧。”

“明白~白布同学跟我来吧，男更衣室在隔壁的器材室。”

红叶怀里抱着一个硕大的手提袋，领着白布到了器材室门口，郑重其事地将手提袋交到他手上。

“白布同学自己会穿和服吗？需不需要我帮忙？”

“不用！”

白布无意和这位不按常理出牌的前辈多说，接过手提袋后就逃也似的走进器材室关上门。

※

打开手提袋，里面放着一整套做工精良的藏青色和服，白布费了些功夫将全套和服穿戴整齐。平时不常穿的服饰让他略感不自在，扯了扯羽织下摆，他缓缓走出器材室。

“哇，我就知道这个颜色肯定很衬你！”

一走出门，迎面而来的便是来自红叶的赞叹，她托着下巴上下打量着白布，显然很是满意。

突然，红叶的视线在白布的颈部停顿了一下，随后向他伸出手，白布立刻警惕地后退一步。红叶疑惑地瞥了他一眼，若无其事地帮他整理了一下衣领。

“这样就完美了。”

「跟这个人待在一起对心脏太糟糕了……」

白布悄悄松了口气，忍不住对自己草木皆兵的不争气反应有些懊恼。在这个奇怪的前辈面前，保持镇定似乎总是一件非常困难的事情。

※

樱花纷纷扬扬地随风飞舞，一群少年少女在满开的樱花林间热闹地忙着拍照，空气中仿佛满溢着青春的气息。

“我说，白布同学，表情别这么僵硬嘛。”

“我平时就一直是这样。”

“这我知道。可是在镜头里这样就会显得你像是有一股杀气，把这么浪漫的氛围都给破坏了。”

“……”

准确来说，白布每次看向红叶时，确确实实带着一股杀气，时刻提防着她再做出任何惊人之举，只不过当事人似乎对此毫无所觉。

“这样吧，你把我想象成心爱的牛岛前辈怎么样？”

“前辈，你这样的说法有点恶心。”

“诶，怎么会？难道牛岛不是你‘心爱的’前辈么？”

“这话从你嘴里说出来就有点恶心。而且你和牛岛前辈没有任何共同点。”

“别这么说嘛。你看，我和牛岛至少有一个共同点。”

“什么？”

问出口的那一刻，白布就预感会得到一个让自己后悔的回答。

“嗯……比如说，我和牛岛都是三年生。你看，这不就是一个巨大的共同点吗？”

“……”

现在他果然后悔了。

「我刚才就不该问。跟这个人根本没法交流……」

※

在红叶的插科打诨之下，白布的表情倒是自然了不少。被拖着在樱花林各处拍下无数照片，白布感觉当模特甚至比排球训练还要累人。

然而面前举着相机的摄影师本人却丝毫不显疲态，依旧神采奕奕地检视着相机中刚才拍下的照片，时不时抬头对着模特本人发出痴汉般的傻笑。

「………………起鸡皮疙瘩了。」

“白布同学，今天辛苦你了，以后也请多多指教。”

“指教这一次就足够了。”

※

“白布，这是泷之上托我转交给你的照片。”

这天训练开始前，牛岛从书包中掏出一个厚厚的信封交给白布。

“对了，她还请我也看了一下。拍得很不错，你确实很适合和服。”

“谢谢牛岛前辈！”

「原谅那个奇怪的女人了。」

“诶，你们有没有感觉白布今天状态特别好啊？”

“发生什么好事了吗？”

“被牛岛夸了吧。”

“肯定是被牛岛前辈夸了吧。”

※

【白布同学，上次的赏樱拍摄活动拍出了非常满意的作品，真的非常感谢你的配合。其实还有件事想要麻烦你，家里还有一些很适合你的服装想要请你试穿一下，不知这个周末你能否赏光？】

手机传来消息提示音，白布看了一眼，第一反应便是果断拒绝。正当他在编辑消息准备回绝时，紧接着又收到了第二条消息。

【对了，说起来我和牛岛从小学开始就是同学，家里好像还保存着不少他的照片呢。我想白布同学可能会有兴趣，不如试穿之余一起欣赏一下这些照片吧？】

看完这条消息，白布默默动手删除了刚刚输入的表示回绝的字句。

【好的。什么时间？】

※

“打扰了，我是白布，泷之上前辈让我今天下午过来。”

按响门铃后，前来开门的是一个十来岁的少年，乖巧礼貌地将白布请进门内。

“白布哥哥好，姐姐这会儿在楼上，我马上叫她下来。”

说完，他快步跑到楼梯下，提高了嗓门朝着楼上喊道。

“姐姐——白布哥哥来了——你快下来吧——”

“知道啦——我马上下来——”

楼上远远传来红叶的声音，不一会儿伴随着一阵急促的脚步声，熟悉的身影出现在楼梯上。

“白布同学你来啦，快进来吧。啊，这是我弟弟苍羽。”

红叶手中依然摆弄着相机，腾出一只手摸了摸苍羽的脑袋。

“这边交给我就好，苍羽，你去玩儿吧。”

苍羽乖巧地点点头，留给白布一个自求多福的眼神，回自己房间去了。

此时的白布尚且不知道自己即将面临怎样的命运。

※

“随便坐吧，我准备一下今天要试的衣服喔。”

红叶自顾自埋头于衣柜之中翻找，白布在书桌前的椅子上坐下，默默环视了一下这个房间。

除了那个规格令人咋舌的庞大衣柜，红叶的房间中还有些不怎么常见的东西。一架缝纫机紧挨着书桌摆放着，上面还有一条正在加工的半身裙。书桌一角整整齐齐收纳着许多用于手工的工具，桌面上还散落着一些设计图，看样子似乎是服装和饰品。除此之外，墙角处还堆放着背景布和打光灯等用于拍摄的道具。

“呼——暂时就这些吧。”

红叶终于从衣柜中抽身，双手叉腰长长地呼出一口气。

白布看了一眼在床上堆成小山一般的各色服装，视线不由自主地飘向房门。

注意到了白布的举动，红叶状似不经意地摸了摸书架上的一排相册。

“啊，说起来好久没整理相册了呢。从小学到现在拍了好多照片，当然也有你‘心爱的牛岛前辈’。”

白布将视线从房门上收了回来，认命地叹了口气。

※

“没想到白布同学穿洋服也这么合适，不愧是我看中的美人。啊，我要溺死在这美貌里了——”

白布黑着脸瞪着面泛红晕对着自己赞不绝口的红叶，尽全力用眼神传达着「别发疯了快点拍完放我走」这一讯息，只不过红叶丝毫不为所动，依旧满眼闪闪发光地敦促着他换上一套又一套华丽繁复的服饰。

“最后一套！再试最后一套！”

“这句话你已经说了三遍了。”

“是吗？可能是白布同学记错了吧。”

“你这个人！”

※

试完真正意义上的“最后”一套，白布已经处于奄奄一息的状态，瘫坐在椅子上看着红叶将刚才试过的衣服一套套整理好放回衣柜。

突然，红叶不知从哪里又变出了一套精致可爱的……女仆装。

“？？？？？？？”

“白布同学，其实……我有个不情之请。”

“我拒绝。”

“放心，这些照片我只是用来个人收藏，绝对不会外传。”

“你想都别想。”

闻言，红叶倒也没有再坚持，只是再次将目光转向书架上的相册。

“真可惜……我原本还精选了不少牛岛的精彩照片想要给你带回家收藏呢……”

红叶一边作出一副惋惜的神情，一边悄悄用眼角余光观察着白布的反应。只见白布在听到牛岛名字的那一刻，明显露出了动摇的神色，她决定再加把火。

“小学时候的牛岛真可爱，白布同学应该没有见过吧？我还留着当时的照片呢。”

白布在椅子上坐起身，显得更加犹豫不决起来。

“还有好多排球比赛时候的抓拍……白布同学作为一同上场的队友可能没什么机会从观众的角度欣赏牛岛的英姿吧？”

白布咬了咬牙，恶狠狠地瞪了红叶一眼。

「算你狠。」

“你说过绝对不会外传吧？”

“我保证。”

红叶立刻收起不小心露出的狡黠笑容，一本正经地原地立正，向着白布敬了个礼。

“衣服拿来！”

※

“呜哇——白布同学……”

看到换完衣服的白布的一瞬间，一向伶牙俐齿的红叶由于过于惊艳，除了一声惊叹之外竟然一时间无法发表任何别的感想。

绕着白布来回转了两圈，全方位欣赏了一番他这幅美丽动人的造型，红叶禁不住连连啧啧称赞。

“虽然我之前就觉得你肯定很适合女装，但我实在是没想到……你居然这——么适合女装！连女仆装都能驾驭到如此地步……白布同学，你可真是个不可多得的大美人。”

“闭嘴，要拍赶紧拍。”

此时，这位不可多得的大美人身着裙摆蓬松的女仆装，其上点缀着做工精细的蕾丝和蝴蝶结，与他精致秀丽的容貌可谓是相得益彰，只是大美人的神情透露出浓烈的杀气，眉头紧蹙，双手抱臂，一条纤细的腿不耐烦地点着地。

“等等，再加上这个……好了，完美。”

红叶不知从衣柜里又掏出了什么，轻巧地戴到白布头上，审视一番后，心满意足地点了点头。

白布警惕地摸了摸头顶，同时回头看了一眼镜中的自己，顿时脸色比刚才更黑了一个度。

白布头顶上赫然出现了一对毛绒绒的猫耳，粉嫩的颜色倒是和他的发色颇为相配。

“白布同学，来，做一下这个动作。喵呜~~~”

白布只想一爪子把面前的这个人给挠翻。

※

“泷之上，你怎么来了？”

“啊，牛岛，训练辛苦了。这周摄影部的主题是运动，所以就到各个运动社团来参观一下，完成拍摄任务。诶，白布同学，为什么要掉头呀？”

原本想找牛岛说话的白布走近后发现了红叶的身影，立刻马不停蹄地掉头就走，结果还是被对方发现了。被红叶出声叫住后，他只得不情不愿地硬着头皮走了回来。

“喔？你看到我好像很不高兴的样子？”

“我没有。”

“是么——可是平时在学校里遇到我也都故意假装没看见呢——”

“……”

“你看，露出「啧，被发现了。」的眼神了吧。”

“白布，你和泷之上闹矛盾了吗？”

牛岛完全没有感知到白布浑身散发的不情愿，憨厚耿直地发问道。

“没有这回事，牛岛前辈。”

白布立刻调整了一下表情，在牛岛诚挚的注视之下，硬着头皮再次补充。

“我和泷之上前辈关系很好。”

“是吗？那就好。”

“既然这样，和我关系很好的白布同学这周末也会来我家帮忙试穿吧？”

“………………好的。”

※

白布恨铁不成钢地发现自己竟然已经逐渐习惯了周末准时到红叶家报到的生活，她总是有层出不穷的新奇点子将自己折腾来折腾去，似乎永远不会重样。

这天照例完成试穿和拍摄之后，红叶下楼去厨房准备饮料和点心，白布一个人留在房间里。

随意走到书架边看了两眼，白布恍然发现，除了有关牛岛和自己的照片之外，似乎还从来没有看过红叶拍的其他照片。而根据书架上相册的数量可以判断，红叶的拍摄对象显然极为广泛。

“我回来啦。嗯？你想看相册吗？想看什么直接拿就行喔。”

端着饮料和点心回到房间的红叶发现白布正驻足于书架前，大方地招呼他随意看。

随手拿了一些相册翻看，其中大多是一些风景照或是家人、朋友、同学的照片，红叶本人的照片反而寥寥无几。

这些日子接触下来，可以看出红叶是个相当执着于记录美的人，她时刻对身边的事物保持着敏锐的观察，随时准备用镜头记录下一切。为了她所心仪的美人，比如说此时正在翻看相册的白布，她甚至会精心亲手制作搭配服饰。

红叶所不知道的是，在其他人眼中，执着于记录美的她本身就很美。专注于自己所喜爱的事物的她仿佛在闪闪发光，让他人的目光不自觉地就被她所吸引。

当然，白布是绝对不会承认这一点的。红叶在他心目中就是一个坏心眼的奇怪变态，光是想起这个人就让他恨得牙痒痒。

要问为什么就算如此他还是继续给红叶当模特，白布自己也说不清楚，总之他是被迫的！

※

翻开又一本相册，白布手上的动作顿了一下。这本相册里满是他自己的照片，不知不觉间红叶给他拍的照片已经可以放满大大一本相册了。

除了作为模特的照片之外，其中还混杂着一些日常抓拍。照片中的自己有些走在路上，有些在座位上看书，有些在进行排球训练……连白布自己也不知道红叶是什么时候拍的。

「这个人果然是变态。」

※

转眼间已经到了三年生退部的时候，社团活动似乎比起往日冷清了许多。

这天排球部训练的任务之一是绕着学校周边进行跑步练习，一路跑回体育馆后的洗手池边，白布索性洗了把脸，顺便就着水龙头喝了水。举起手臂擦了擦脸上的水，一抬眼发现边上的草坪上倒着一个人影，白布心头一惊。

本想走近查看一下对方的情况，结果没走几步就发现那个瘫倒在地的人影正是自己再熟悉不过的人。

“泷之上前辈，请不要随便倒在路边。”

仰头看着突然出现在自己面前的脸，红叶丝毫没有显出慌乱的神色。

“我只是在这里休息而已。”

“没人会像你这样休息。”

“马上就会有了。”

说着，红叶拍了拍自己身边的草坪，示意白布也躺下。

“就算你用眼神跟我说「我是绝对不会躺下陪你的」也没用。你连女仆装都穿过了。来吧。”

白布觉得自己有时候真的恨不得拿个排球堵住红叶这张嘴。

咬牙切齿地瞪了红叶一眼，白布最终还是在她身边躺了下来。

躺下后视角的突然转换让人不禁眼前一片开阔，一望无际的天空之上漂浮着朵朵白云，这片景象似乎可以让人脱离时间与空间的束缚，永远注视下去。

“很不错吧，这片天空。”

耳边传来红叶有些含糊的轻语，白布默默点点头。

“我得回去训练了。”

努力忽略心底些微的不舍，白布在草坪上坐起身，身边人却没有任何反应。

“前辈？我准备回体育馆了。”

身边人仍然没有反应，白布疑惑地转头看了一眼，发现对方早已……睡着了。

肆无忌惮地躺成一个大字型，此时红叶的身体随着均匀的呼吸轻微起伏，显然睡得很是香甜。

“？？？？？”

「这个人真是不可理喻！」

※

“白布前辈，你拿着外套去哪里啊？”

“你给我专心练习去。我马上就回来。”

二十分钟后，悠悠从睡梦中醒来的红叶躺在草坪上伸了个懒腰。

“啊……不小心睡着了。咦？睡了一觉……身上长出了一件外套！”

※

“诶，白布同学，来找牛岛吗？他刚才和天童一起出去了喔。”

毕业典礼当天，有些疑惑地歪头看着气喘吁吁冲进教室的白布，红叶伸手给他指了个方向。

“……不是。”

白布略有些不自然地别过头，半天没再开口。看着对方有些局促的样子，红叶突然间一脸恍然大悟。

“啊，那是来找我的吗？是不是想要我的第二颗纽扣？”

“？？？”

白布还来不及阻止，红叶就爽快地把自己校服衬衫上的第二颗纽扣给扯了下来，笑眯眯地放到他手心里。

“要好好珍藏喔。”

“你给我等一下，我找你不是为了这件事。”

白布赶紧出声叫停，不知道为什么，每次一对上红叶，事情就会朝着不可预知的方向发展。

“啊，原来是我误会了么？真是不好意思。”

说着，红叶伸手想把刚扯下来的纽扣收回，白布立刻将手缩了回去背到身后。

两人微妙地沉默了一下。

“……也不是，我来是想给你这个。”

白布轻咳一声，从口袋里掏出一颗纽扣，红着脸塞到红叶手中，随即扭过头不去看她。

“啊……白布同学……”

红叶露出一脸深受感动的神情，将那颗纽扣紧握在双手之中。

“这件校服你还要再穿一年吧，缺了一颗纽扣是不是不太好？要不等会儿来我家我帮你补一下？”

“？？？你不要可以还给我。”

“开玩笑的。谢谢你，我一定会好好珍惜的。”

郑重地将纽扣放到胸前的口袋里，红叶伸手牵住白布，朝他绽开一个灿烂无比的笑容。

“下次再穿女仆装给我看吧。”

“你做梦。”


End file.
